The Thin Blue Line 3
''The Thin Blue Line 3 ''is a 2009 American action comedy film. It is the adaption of the 1995-1996 television series including Rowan Atkinson and set in the same continuity as the TV series except that it has changed geographically featuring Andrew Daly, Kevin James, Dave Foley, James Frain, Bill Goldberg, Will Smith, Jackie Chan, Bobby Cannavale, Eduardo Verástegui, and Shaque O'Neil. Plot The NYPD must investigate a series of robberies along a strip of land in the city. The Mayor assigns Lt. Jefferson and Sgt. Bronson to the case. While on a stakeout the Times Square Gang, composed of Sniper, Bat Lash, and Mr. Smith manage to slip through their fingers. Because the governor of the state wants the crime wave to be stopped, the governor assembles a team of law enforcement members all over America to solve the case and wants Bronson to be a part of the team at the Mayor's recommendation. After the gang robs a bank, Bronson travels to the scene of the crime and meets the other members of the task force: Commander Brad Kent, from New Jersey; Ed Milton, from Boston; and Gonzalez from Los Vegas. After learning that the Times Square Gang is being paid to commit their crimes, they decide to confront underground market fence, Bruno Marchione, who might have information. The team question him while Bronson snoops around. After they leave, Bruno meets with Deputy Mayor Matthew Carswell who reveals that he is the leader of the gang. As it turned out, Sniper, Bat Lash, and Mr. Smith are actually idiotic criminals who are being guided by Carswell, who is planning the robberies in Times Square. Carswell devises a plan to get Bronson out of the law since he considers him to be more of a problem that the rest of his team. Using his connections to Marchione, Carswell hires the martial artist Mr. Smith to assassinate Bronson. However, that is thwarted when Bronson successfully fights him off while misinterpreting him to be his partner Jack Wang (Jackie Chan), who has orders to keep his partner alert with random attacks. That night, Bronson and Wang spy on Marchione, using a bug Wang planted on him, as he takes a date out for dinner. The mission is compromised when they find Gonzalez and Bronson's sister Sandy, together at the restaurant. Having been banned destroying the restaurant due to being excessively drunk, Bronson disguises himself as a dancer and switches the wire to Sandy's table. In the process, he ends up burning down the restaurant. When Bronson's acts of foolishness aggravate the situation, he is voted off the team. Wang convinces Bronson to prove himself by nabbing the gang and the leader without help from the team. Jefferson orders for there to be a man hunt against Bronson after finding jewelry from the gang's last robbery in his desk. Accessing data files from a computer, Bronson deduces that the robberies occurring along a bus route, thus intentionally lowering property values in the New York Times and that Carswell orchestrated the attacks while having a mole in the NYPD, which is why the gang is always a step ahead of them. Bronson crashes a party being held and discovers that Carswell is not actually an impostor pretending to be him. Bronson orders Wang to present the details proving Carswell is guilty, however, it it turns out to be a camera footage of himself dancing in his bathroom in his underclothes to “Does Your Mother Know” by ABBA, Carswell having bugged Bronson’s flat beforehand, much to Jefferson's disgust. Sandy convinces Kent, Milton, and Gonzalez to help Bronson clear his name. Wang, Kent, and Milton take down the gang while Bronson and Gonzalez chase the leader. A pursuit follows and Carswell lures Bronson to a firework warehouse. Inside, Bronson mistakenly sets the fireworks off and the resulting explosions sow chaos among the participants, which eventually leads to Carswell's arrest. Caught, Carswell admitted that Jefferson has been unwittingly leaking information during his daily meetings with the Mayor and how he could've made billions off the properties if it hadn't been for Bronson. The Mayor apologizes to Bronson and Bronson accepts his sister being in a relationship with Gonzalez. The governor of the state awards Bronson for stopping the Times Square Gang and Bronson gains a respectful salute from the reluctant Jefferson. However, the film ends with the ceremony in complete chaos with Bronson escaping from the scene. Cast * Andrew Daly as Sergeant Lazlo Bronson * Jackie Chan as Detective Jack Wang * Kevin James as Captain Pete Jefferson * Dave Foley as the Mayor * Darri Ignolfsson as Randall Owens * Kunal Nayyar as Victor Kapoor * Bobby Cannavale as Commander Brad Kent * Shaque O'Neil as Lieutenant Ed Milton * Eduardo Verástegui as Eduardo Gonzalez * Vincent Pastore as Bruno Marchione * Tim Mattheson as Matthew Carswell * Bill Goldberg as Mr. Smith * Will Smith as Sniper * James Frain as Bat Lash Category:The Pink Panther Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Comedy Category:Crime Category:Comedy-Drama